


What Happens in the War Room, Stays in the War Room

by keita52



Series: An absolute tiger between the sheets [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: He was sure that his eyes were about as wide as they could go, the blood drained from his face. This … this was so not what he had been expecting for today’s meeting.“I hope you don’t mind that we got started without you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amarmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/gifts), [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts), [buhnebeest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/gifts), [Tafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/gifts).



> Because someone needed to write the war room sammich (which was _almost_ the title of this fic)

_Late. Latelatelate_. It was a chant inside Cullen’s head that matched the beat of his footsteps as he made his way towards the War Room. He’d been sparring with some of the Inquisition’s soldiers and had completely lost track of time.

He was late to his meeting with Josephine and Leliana. He cursed under his breath, adding an additional stanza to the song of his ruefulness. It was very unprofessional of him. The Inquisitor was returning from the Emerald Graves tomorrow, which meant it was time to meet and decide which issues at Skyhold would need priority attention. The three of them tried to take on as much as they could, but there were so many issues that just _had_ to be tended to by the Inquisitor, for one reason or another.

The words inside his head changed as he started to think about how to apologize for his behavior. It was inexcusable. This was his most important duty. He needed to be better about prioritizing.

Cullen threw open the doors to the war room. “I’m so sorry I’m—“

The apology died in his throat as he saw _what_ Leliana and Josephine had been doing to pass the time. Josephine was sitting on top of the War Table ( _on top of the War Table!_ ) with her legs parted, allowing Leliana full access to her cunt. Josephine’s mouth was open, her eyes closed, as she gripped the edges of the table and moaned. Leliana must be quite good at this —

Cullen shut his eyes. _No. No. Inappropriate!_ “I — I — didn’t, uh, mean to, uh… I, I’ll just be going now.”

He heard a rustling of skirts and opened his eyes again, hoping that meant it was safe, because he didn’t want to be _rude_ and just leave if they had something to say to him. He gulped when he saw Leliana, standing and fixing him with an intent gaze. He had never before thought that it was actually possible to undress someone with one’s eyes, but that was exactly what Leliana was doing. He was frozen in place under that gaze, that seductive smile that promised him a million different things he’d been doing his best to forget existed.

Of course he’d thought about how attractive they both were. Josephine’s bright and happy personality sometimes seemed out of place with all of the dark and dangerous things the Inquisition had to deal with. That just meant that Cullen appreciated it all the more. And Leliana … she was so smart, seeing the things that no one else could. He had always thought of her as intense. He had just never expected that intensity to be fully directed at him.

“It’s about time,” Leliana said. She took two steps towards him. Cullen’s mind scrabbled between _danger, back away!_ and _it’s just Leliana why are you so worried_. The latter won, and he forced himself to keep meeting her gaze. He was sure that his eyes were about as wide as they could go, the blood drained from his face. This … this was _so_ not what he had been expecting for today’s meeting.

“I hope you don’t mind that we got started without you.”

Suddenly, it all tumbled into place. The increase in physical contact from both women — shoulder and arm touches, casually leaning into him, the eye contact, the way that — oh Maker, the way that Leliana ran her tongue over her lips while she was talking to him.

Cullen knew that he wasn’t the most observant person in the world. He’d just never realized that he was so _oblivious_.

Leliana was still standing in front of him, her head tilted to the side, waiting for his answer.

“You — want me to — to — join?” _Maker_. He wasn’t a blushing Templar recruit anymore! He’d seen so much more of the world, lost so much of that bright shining idealism he used to have.

“We do,” Josephine said, speaking up for the first time. “I’ve been dying to find out what’s under that cloak of yours.” Her smile was nearly as wicked as Leliana’s.

We. _Both_ of them.

He could still flee. They’d salvage their relationship somehow. He’d probably be more embarrassed about it than they would. He could go, and pretend this had never happened, and…

Go back to a cold and lonely office, to his small bed above that office, and fantasies that had no chance of being actualized.

It wasn’t really a choice, now was it?

Cullen cleared his throat. “So… how does this work, exactly?”

Josephine actually _giggled_ and Leliana smiled. “Come, Commander. Surely you know at least the basics.”

“I do,” Cullen said hastily. “I … just … never … with more than one person…”

“Ah.” Leliana carefully removed his cloak and put it on a chair. He appreciated that gesture. “How about you just go where we tell you to go, and we promise to make it a very good experience for you.”

“All right,” he agreed. It was a relief to give himself over into their hands. He trusted them, of course; how could he not, after all they had been through together?

“Then I think the first order of business,” Leliana said, trailing a hand down his chest, “is for you to go and tend to Josephine. You _did_ interrupt us, after all.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Cullen looked over at Josephine, whose face was bright and flushed. “Oooh, yes,” she purred. “Not to malign Leliana’s marvelous tongue, but I find I’m quite looking forward to what you can do, Cullen.”

“I think you have too much faith in my abilities, Josie,” Cullen replied as he walked over. If he didn’t think about the fact that Josephine was on the War Table, the situation was a lot less awkward. “I’m … it’s been a while.”

“Being out of practice does not mean that you are unskilled,” Josephine said. She ran a hand through his hair as he knelt before her. He felt his cock growing hard at the sight of her wet cunt. He was grateful that he had shaved only a few hours ago.

Cullen tasted her, gently, moving his tongue in slow and deliberate strokes. He was glad that both of them seemed to have so much confidence in his abilities, and he was determined to prove them right. Josephine let out a long pleased sigh and pressed herself closer to his face. Encouraged, he placed both of his hands against the side of the table to brace himself, and delved deeper, trying to find the spots that got the most response out of Josephine.

His trousers started to feel uncomfortable. He dropped his left hand to start tugging at his belt. It was awkward, and slow, and he felt a momentary burst of frustration.

Then there was a soft exhale by his ear, and a hand reaching down to rest on top of his. “Let me help you with that,” Leliana said. She gently guided his hand away and used both of hers to pull his belt free and his trousers to his knees. Cullen exhaled in delight and relief, then let out a low moan as Leliana’s hand closed around his erection. The moan was echoed by Josephine.

“See, Cullen?” Leliana moved her hand up and down a few times. Cullen moaned again, pushing his tongue further inside Josephine. He was relieved to find her little nub and he pressed against it. Josephine’s body strained, her moan turning into a whimper. Leliana’s hand was moving smoothly up and down his hard cock, rhythmically, pushing him closer and closer to his own breaking point.

Cullen’s tongue danced around the nub, alternately putting pressure on it and flicking it lightly. He wasn’t following any sort of pattern; he was too lost in the sensations that both women were giving him.

“ _Maker_ , yes, oh… _Cullen…_ ”

The raw pleasure in Josephine’s voice sent Cullen over the edge. He came in Leliana’s hand, his seed spilling on the floor of the War Room. He tried to concentrate on continuing to please Josephine, but he wasn’t sure how effective his jerky motions were.

Leliana’s other hand came up to bury itself in his hair, pushing his head forward. “Don’t leave Josie wanting again, now,” she teased.

Cullen gulped and gripped the edge of the War Table harder, fighting not to just fall to the floor. He tried to gather the thoughts he’d had just a moment ago, the observations he’d made about what Josephine was enjoying. All he could do was run the tip of his tongue around her nub over and over again until he felt her stiffen, and then go completely loose against his mouth. Her whimpers sent pleasant shivers through him.

“I’d say you did a good enough job there, Cullen,” Leliana murmured in his ear, pressing herself against his back. Her body was warm and soft. He felt himself growing hard again.

“Oh, what’s this now?” Leliana laughed, full and rich. “It _has_ been a while. You all set there, Josie?”

“I’ll be set for quite some time,” Josephine replied, her voice dreamy.

“Good, then, he’s all mine.” There was no mistaking the somewhat predatory purr in Leliana’s voice as she dropped her hand to the collar of Cullen’s shirt, tugging at it. “Up you get, Cullen. I’m going to need that lovely cock of yours inside me.”

He couldn’t have protested if he wanted to. Cullen let Leliana guide him to the floor, and he had a moment to be grateful that she wasn’t going to ask him to get _on_ the War Table.

Leliana lifted his shirt over his head and ran her hands up his chest, tangling them in his chest hair. She swung one leg across his body, pinning him firmly in place. She bent her head and started kissing at his neck — gently at first, and then with increasing heat and determination. He realized that she was probably going to leave a mark.

He also didn’t really care, just then.

One of her hands dipped down to cup his balls, gently supporting them, testing his arousal. Apparently, she liked what she found. She stopped kissing his neck and shifted her body so that she was positioned directly above his cock.

Leliana guided him inside her with her hands, taking a few moments to find something that was comfortable for both of them before she began to ride him. Cullen watched as she threw her head back, her shining red hair catching the sunlight that was coming through one of the windows. He’d never noticed how beautiful she was until this day.

Cullen’s hands moved up to cup Leliana’s breasts, his touch light. “Mmmm… _Cullen,_ ” she exhaled.

The way she said his name sent a shiver through him. He gripped at her breasts harder, forgetting to be afraid of being too rough with her. “Oh, yes.” She pressed down on him, her motion changing from a slow arcing motion to tightly controlled jerks of her hips. Cullen didn’t bother trying to stop the whine that came out. He was so _close._ He was determined not to finish before she did. His thumbs found her nipples and pressed down.

Leliana gasped and went still against him for a moment before her movements became even faster, even more frantic. Cullen dropped his hands to her hips and simply held on. He became aware that he was breathing hard, his breath coming in short gasps.

He never did figure out which one of them came first.

“That was … quite the show,” Josephine said. “Oh my. I didn’t realize that I liked to watch. I will have to remember that for next time.”

“There’ll be a next time?” Cullen asked, once he had regained his breath.

Leliana laughed, pulling herself off of him. “If you want there to be.”

“Never fear, we will be discreet,” Josephine assured him. “Nothing goes beyond these walls.”

“Unless you want it to.”

Cullen’s eyes went wide as he looked between the two ladies. “I … um, that is …”

“Leliana, don’t scare him so!” Josephine huffed in annoyance. “We only _just_ got our interest across to him. This will stay between the three of us, Cullen.”

Strangely, he wasn’t all that scared that someone else might find out. But. It _was_ probably better to take it slow. “I’ll … definitely look forward to the next time,” he said, and felt warmed to the core by the delighted looks on both of their faces.


End file.
